The Urge to Take
by GR4YS
Summary: When Naruto finishes his sentence in jail, he finds it hard to fit in again. Things complicate as the urge to take and steal rushes through his head, but when he takes a liking for his parole officer, Hinata, how will he be able to control his feelings while restarting his life with the urge to take?


The Urge to take – Chapter 1: Kleptomaniac

"Once a crook always a crook", says the prison guard dressed in blue. He looks at the prisoners with contemptuousness, with a disgraceful taste in his mouth. He knew that many are recurring when it comes to the prison.  
**Knock Knock**, he knocks on the cell with his nightstick as he sees a prisoner doing strange activity. He knocks on the cell door again and yells out, "Hey! The warden would like to see you! Get off your ass and let's get moving!" The prisoner turns towards him and starts walking with the guard to the wardens office located on the other side of the prison. The two of them don't rush, knowing that they would get their eventually. Finally, when they arrive, the officer opens the door for the prisoner then walks in after him. "Looks like the warden isn't here yet", says the officer, "But he will be in shortly. Take a seat and don't mess anything up." The prisoner laughs to himself a bit and smiles.

When the warden walks in the guard stands up from where he was sitting and tells him the situation, "Sir warden sir, is that all?" asks the guard, "Yes, I will call you back when we are done here." The officer walks out and closes the door behind him. "So I've heard that you have been working here for what, thirty... thirty five years?" asks the prisoner. "Naruto, come on, you know better than that! This May marks my thirty sixth year working here." replies the warden.  
Naruto chuckles to himself and then says, "So, what am I in for this time sir?" The warden prepares himself mentally then says, "Well, you've done your time Naruto, it's been 6 years now, I was informed to tell you that its almost time for you to go." Naruto looks at him confusedly, "Go? Go where?"

"It's time for you to go home Naruto." says the warden sternly.

"Home? This _is_ my home", Naruto replies. The warden grabs the old a newspaper on his desk and twiddles with it for a while, thinking about the opportunities that Naruto has, then says, "No, no, no, you can start a new life, get a job, an apartment, a lovely wife and kid, you're still young you know. You have your whole life ahead of you." Naruto shakes his head and denies the idea to himself. "Uh... This is my life! I don't think I can do all that stuff you talked about." "Of course you can, and you'll have to, you're leaving tomorrow." replies the warden. Naruto opens his eyes and shakes slowly while his hands tremble, "Tomorrow, so soon? I've always felt like I was going to be here forever. And now, I gotta go."

The warden walks up to him and tries to comfort him, "you know, its funny, I would think the average prisoner would be ecstatic to leave this dump, but here you are, this jail is a caprice to you." Naruto walks out the door as the officer that was waiting behind walks him to his cell.

"Lets try to have a good night sleep. Tonight you sleep a prisoner, and tomorrow a free man." Says the prison guard sarcastically. On cue, one of the prison guards yells out loud, "OK, lights out!" then, in an instant, the lights shut off. 'I guess its time for me to sleep now and hope for the best tomorrow.' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a trance.

**The next morning**

The cold air, the yelling voices, the broken rocks, the wet and sticky floors, the buys in blue, the loud metallic footsteps, everything... everything went through Narutos mind as he walked down a hall way, a hall way that led to a door of freedom. _Many_ thoughts went through his mind, where was he going to go, what was he going to do, where was he going to start. But it didn't matter what he thought, he did his time, he filled his dues, whether he wanted it or not, he was leaving. It seemed like the more steps he took, the more he wanted out, he didn't want his freedom, somehow... somehow freedom seemed more restrictive, like a prison. The guards hand him his belongings and open the door. As it opens he contemplates whether walking through it or not, but something, or rather, someone pushed him outside. A bright light shined right on his eyes, Naruto, for a second, believed that he had been blinded by the sheer force of the sun. He took his first steps onto the real world with amazement, the dirty streets, garbage on the floor, ugly people lurking around.

'I don't remember this town being so dirty', he thought to himself. 'Where do I go?' He honestly didn't know where to go. With only twenty dollars, a pair of pants, a couple of shirts, and an old phone, he didn't have enough to live on his own or even start looking for a job. 'I never thought I'd have to do this again... but', he takes out his old phone and calls his mother. "Hey mom, this is Naruto. I need a place to stay..."

To be continued in Chapter 2 of Urge to Take!


End file.
